Captured
by Macora prime
Summary: Nala is capture by a hunter and taken from the Pride lands, She is put in a zoo where she makes friends with a teenage boy, but will Nala find her way home?
1. Chapter 1

One year had past since Scar raign had ended, the greed full lion had fallen to his pride and was ripped to shreds by them grey, laughing hyenas. The pride lands had return to its glorious state. All the animals had returned to the lands and Simba, the new king of the Pride lands and Nala, his chosen queen. has had their very first cub, Kopa. Yet One early mourning as the sun began to rise as the Pride rock was the first to be touched by its warm light. Inside the Cave Nala who slept on the rock plat form with her husband Simba and her son who was only a few weeks old and just like his father for when he was the free spirited cub long ago. Simba was the first one up. He yawned as he stretched his front paws before he stood up. He turned to look at Nala and Kopa who were still fast asleep. Simba smiled and then walked toward the entrance of the cave. Once outside of his lair Simba stared over at the rising sun that would begin another day in the pride lands.

"Good mourning, sire." said Zazu as he flew and landed at Simba's left side. "It'll be another splendid day, I imagine."

"I think so, too Zazu." said Simba.

"You'll be please to know that there are no hyena's in site." reported Zazu. "And good riddance to them."

"Lets not get our hopes up just yet." said Simba. "You know they could come back any day."

"Yes Sire." said Zazu. "I shall do another exception to the northern borders."

As the blue feathered, bird flew away Simba headed down the rocky path of Pride Rock to patrol his kingdom.

Deeper into the Morning, Nala began to wake from her slumber

"Kopa." a voice called as the lion cub came to a halt and looked up to see his mother. "Where do you think your going?"

"To find dad." answered Kopa.

"Must you follow your father everywhere?" asked Nala.

"Aw come on mom." he said. "If I want to be king some day and I have to learn from dad."

"Like how to hunt for your food?" asked Nala.

"No." said Kopa. "Thats girl stuff."

"Whatever you say, your Majesty." said Nala.

Kopa then ran down the rest of the path as Nala watched him. She sighed with a smile for having a Simba as a son.

"Nala." Said a voice as she turned to see Sarabi and a few other lioness. "Its time to hunt."

"Oh, right." said Nala as she followed the lionesses down to the plains to hunt for food.

Meanwhile far from Pride rock, The mighty lion king is seen walking through the tall plains. But as Simba walks along he hears slight noise making him stop dead in his tracks, he looks all around at his surroundings, little did he know that something was stalking him in the cover of the plain grass. Simba then let his guard down, But before he continued on, a young yellow furred cub pounced out of the cover of the tall plain grass as Simba turned and got a glimpse before fell to the ground.

"Gotcha, Dad," The cub said laughing as he jumped off of his father.

"Kopa," said Simba who also laughed, as he rolled back onto his four paws, "Come here, you."

Just before Simba could catch his son, the young free spirited Kopa ran back into the plain grass laughing. But then the cub walked onto a pile of sticks and nearly fell into a hole, but luckily held tightly on one long and strong stick.

"Help!" He cried.

Simba heard the cry of his son.

"Kopa!", He called as he rushed to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile Kopa tried to hang on to the branch, but was began to slip. Kopa the lost his grip and began to fall, but was then caught in his fathers jaws. Simba pulls him out and sets the cub on the ground beside him.

"Kopa, are you Okay?" ,asked Simba.

"Yeah," answered Kopa, shivering a bit from nearly falling in, "Who did this, dad?"

Simba turned and stared at the trap, this looked the way Mufassa described when he told him as a cub, of creatures called, humans. those that set traps for their prey or even kill then with sticks that shoot fire, even the lion is hunted by this predator.

"Humans," Simba growled knowing that humans have dared enter his kingdom, Simba turned to Kopa and picked him up in her jaws and ran back to Pride Rock to get his son to safety.

Meanwhie far west into the pride lands, a herd of Wildebeests are seen grazing in the plains, but had no suspicion that in the cover of the light brown grass, a few lionesses are stalking them from behind, Nala moved stealthily through the plain grass, toward one of the wildebeests, her blue eyes stared ahead. She took one last step before she leaped at her prey with a roar, the wildebeest, hearing it then scattered as the other lionesses chased after. Nala was in hot pursuit of one of the wildebeest, who ran from the attack site, separating her from the others. After some time of chasing the blasted thing, Nala began to slow down to catch her breathe as her prey runs out of site.

Nala sighed, having to lose her prey. But little did she know that she was being watched from behind. A man with white skin, brown hair waring grey vest and shorts, holding a trank gun is seen sneaking up on the lioness, As Nala continues to look ahead, the hunted raises the gun and aims at her, looking through the scope with two lines that aimed for Nala's shoulder. The man then pulled the trigger as a dart flew and hit Nala in the shoulder, Making her growl from the pain of the sharp needle. Nala turned to look at her shoulder and saw the trank dart. Her vision then became blurry as she looked and saw something approaching her. Nala, feeling more and more dizzy then became unconscious and fell to the ground.

{I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review.}


	2. Chapter 2

The man approached the now unconscious Nala, he kneeled down at her side as he set the gun down. He reached for the the dart and pulled it out of the lionesses shoulders.

"John!" a voice Called as the hunter turned to look behind him,

"Over here, Ama!" he called as a saw a dark skinned man with a beard, wearing brown shorts and vest ran into the clearing. He then saw the unconscious lioness.

"Look what I begged," the hunter said as he stood back up, "we're going to make a fortune at the zoo in Virginia, I hear their looking for more animals, bring the truck around, this beast won't be asleep forever."

"Sure thing," said Ama as he rushed to get the truck.

Meanwhile back with the lionesses who had taken down two wildabeests, they are approached by Simba.

"Mother," he said as he walked up to Sarabi, as she turned to him.

"Simba," she said greeting her son, and noticed that he was concerned, "Whats wrong?"

"Humans," he answered, "Their in the pridelands."

Sarabi and the other lioness became frightened by hearing the very word,

"What?!" ,she asked.

Simba turned to the lionesses and saw no sign of Nala, he became very worried.

"Wheres Nala?" ,he asked hoping that Sarabi would know.

Sarabi looked all around, but saw no sign of Nala. Simba heart began to race.

"All of you get back to Pride Rock," Simba instructed as he rushed to find his queen.

Meanwhile the two poachers are seen lifting Nala off the ground and put slid her into a cage in a truck. Simba runs through plains, and stops at the top of a hill.

"Nala!" ,he called, hoping that Nala would respond, the lion king then turns right and sees the poachers locking Nala in a cage. Simba glares in anger as he quickly runs to save her.

The two hunters then brought the cage door down, the two then got into the truck and started the engine.

"Nala!" Simba cried as the truck began to dive away. The lion king ran as fast as he could to catch the truck that kept getting faster and faster. But Simba wasn't willing to give up, not till Nala was safe. Simba kept on, gaining speed each time, beginning to gain on the truck. Nala eyes began to slightly open, she caught a glimpse of Simba running to save her, behind the bars of the cage. But then her sight fell back into darkness, passing out again. Simba then leaped high and landed at the back of the truck, barely holding on, he looks to Nala who was still unconscious Nala.

"Nala!," He cried.

John who was driving looks to the rear view mirror, he sees Simba, trying to free Nala,

"Oh, no you don't," he said as he then turned the wheel.

The vehicle drove to the left and then back, fast making Simba fly off and land in the plain grass. Simba quickly recovered, he then saw the truck drive off farther.

"No!", he cried as he tried to follow, but was unable to catch up, Simba stopped and watch in horror as the truck drove out of site.

Simba eyes were widened, seeing his beloved queen forever gone.

A few hours later, as the clouds fill the sky's with dark rain clouds,their tears fall down to the land below. Simba walks back to pride rock, in sorrow of losing Nala, it was all that he thought about. Simba climbed up the rocky path and once at the top walks into the cave, He sees the lionesses all together, Kopa was with Sarabi and Sarafina who looked up to him.

"Dad!" ,cried Kopa as he ran up to his father happy to see him.

Simba only sighed. Sarabi and Sarafina noticed that Nala was not with him. The two got up and walked up to Simba, he only turned away, for he couldn't even say a word of what had happened. though from the look he had the two knew that something happened. Sarafina felt crushed by this, she has lost her only child, tears began to emerge from his eyes.

"Dad," said Kopa as he looked down to his son, "Why is grandma crying, wheres mom?"

Simba, as much as he didn't want to, he had to tell his son.

"Kopa," he said with his eyes closed in pain, "Shes gone."

Kopa's eyes widened, what did he mean by that?"

"Wha... what do you mean?" Kopa asked, beginning to tear up.

Simba didn't answer, Kopa began to tear up,

"No," he said knowing his mother was gone, "No!"

Simba moved son close to him as he began crying, The Pride was now facing its darkest hour.

(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)


	3. Chapter 3

Nala was beginning to wake, her eyes slightly opened and saw a site she did not recognize, it was a town of people, buildings, Roads with lights of passing vehicles, and humans, from black to white walking on the side walks and she saw all this behind bars of a cage. Nala looked all around, getting back up, having no idea of how she got to this place, having but no idea of how she got here. She roar out hoping that she would be heard, but no one answered her call. The truck carrying her cage turned on to another road and then entered into an air port, all around air bunkers, and strange metal birds all around. The vehicle then came to a stop, John and Ama go tout of a truck and approached a man with dark skin, in a white pilot shirt and brown shorts.

"John, Ama," he said.

"Will," said John shaking Wills hand,

"How have you too been?" he asked curiously, having not to see then for a few months now.

"Will we got a delivery for the Virginia zoo," Joh explained, "We caught a lion."

"A lion?," asked Will.

"Yeah," said John, "come on."

The three men walked to the back of the truck, as will say the lioness that they had caught.

"Well, I'll be," said Will, seeing Nala who growled at him when the tree men came into her site. "She's a mean one."

"They'll pay a fortune for this beast," said John, grinning at the thought of getting so much money for bringing this lioness to the zoo.

The men then took the cage off the truck and carried it to a Commercial aviation aircraft, loading her cage in the cargo hold. Nala cage was pushed aboard the plane and stops right behind a crate.

"Enjoy the ride," John smirked as he and Ama, walk back toward the door way. Nala glared and growled, barring her teeth at the hunter as they walked out of her site. The door of the plain then closed, The plane after a few hours of fuelling, engines then started. The plane then started moving. It drove to a run way, once it was in position, the plane rushed down, picking up speed before getting off the ground and taking off.

An hour later the plane is flying high in the sky, above the white clouds, and above the salt waters of the of the Atlantic ocean. Inside the plane, Nala laid in her cage, her head laid on her front paws. She thought about if she would ever see her family, again. Thinking of the moments she was with Simba when she was a cub, the timeS she played with Kopa, chasing him through the plains, she wondered if she would be with her husband, if she would ever play with her son, If she would ever be with them again. One of the men aboard came to her cage with a plate of red meat for her, he opened the door and set the plate of food down in front of her before closing the cage door, She only turned not feeling like eating. A tears then emerged from her eyes, missing her family so much.

Far back to the pride lands, the very next day, Simba woke up, but to his disappointment, he didn't see Nala. He thought it was all just a dream, but it wasn't. He looked down at Kopa who laid by his side, barely even asleep, but who would blame him, losing your mother like that and even never seeing her again. Simba got up and walked out of the cave, the sun was beginning to rise in the far distance, Simba stretched out his paws before heading down the path. But then the lion is approached by his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Hey Simba," he said riding on Pumbaas back, "Hows it hanging?"

Simba didn't answer but simply passed right by them.

"Simba?" asked Pumbaa curious as to why he looked upset.

"Whats with him?" Timon asked curiously.

Simba then came to a watering hole, looking at his reflection, the thoughts of Nala plagued his mind, losing her like he lost his father pained him so much, he wondered, where did those humans take her?


	4. Chapter 4

The plane was nearing the eastern coast of the United States, and after a hours of flying over light brown, farm land, and green, grass fields below, the plane was then landing on a runway of Virginia airport. After words the plane was being unloaded, men are seen un loading the luggage, setting them on trailers connected to a white trucks. Two men walk into the plane, toward Nala's cage, the lioness lays in her cage, haven't eat much. She growls as the two approached. The two pull the cage out of the plane, lifting it up and setting on to the trailer. Nala stood up on her four paws and looked all around, everything looked different, the breeze felt colder, and the leaves on the trees in the distance looked brown, yellow and red.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself, having never to witness this environment.

The truck then moved, causing Nala to nearly lose her balance. It drove it off the airfield toward a parking lot where a pick up truck from the zoo pulls up and parks in a stall. A Native America in a light blue shirt and brown pants, got out of the truck and walked to the transport truck that stopped, the diver came out and approched the man.

"Mr bradford," the diver said, wondering if this was the man from the zoo, here for the captured lioness.

"Yes," he answered, in his deep voice.

"They said you'd come," the man explained, "We have a delivery for the zoo."

The two man went up to the cage, coming into the site of Nala, who growled at them. Bradford's eyes looked straight in Nala's blue eyes, seeing them glare back at him.

"She's a mad one," he said, looking to the other guy.

"Yeah," he answered, handing him to board, Bradford took it and signed his name and handed it back.

Bradford and a view others lifted the cage and moved it into the back of the truck and lifted up the back door, and soon after Bradford got into his truck, he pulled out of the stall and drove for the zoo. Driving through the city of Richmond, Nala peered up, seeing the tall buildings and hearing the noise of passing cars and trucks. It was all strange, what kind of land was she in?

After several hours of driving, the truck came into a parking lot, many stalls were filled with vehicles belonging to visiting people and family, to the left was the visitor centre where see people come and go, and sign that said Zoo with a Giraffes head over it, behind the sign were several trees, each with dying yellow leaves. The truck went forward. He stopped at a large building, he turned his truck and went forward and then backed up to a door way that was then being lifted up as Bradford's truck hand settle, two zookeepers pulled down the door way, one went in, grabbed on to Nala's cage and pulls it out of the back of the truck. Bradford got out the truck, Nala growled having no trust in these creatures. One of Keepers with a muzzler in his left hand, then opened the cage door, making the lioness growl. the keeper moved fast and put the muzzler over her mouth and strapping it to the back of her head before she could even react. The keeper, then pulled her out of the cage, Nala then tried to slash her claws at him. The two keepers got a hold of Nala, restraining her as Bradford held a needle that was full of tranquilizer formula, He approached the cage making Nala weary, she roared in warning but Bradford, The lioness squirmed, trying to get free, but before she could, Bradford got the needle in her and pushing the formula into her, Nala then began to fad. The keepers then set her down on the floor.

"Come," said Bradford, "We have to get this one in the den."

The two keepers then grabbed a tarp with two wooden sticks on each side. the set it down and moved back to Nala. the tree then lifted the lioness on the tarp. the two keepers took a hold of ach side and lifted it up. They the walked to a cart to take Nala to the lion pen.

**{thats all for now, please comment and review,}**


	5. Chapter 5

A lion with yellow fur and a brown mane, is seen laying inside pen, sleeping when he then heard movement coming from the hall way outside. His head raised off of his front paws as he looked through the cage wall and, then saw Bradford and a few other Zoo keeps carrying a large tarp, Bradford unlocked the cage door as the others carried the tarp in. The lion backed away, as the the keepers lowered the tarp to revel Nala, still unconscious. the lion watched in interest in the beautiful lioness, as Bradford and the others lifted Nala off the tarp and set her on the yellow, hay, ground.

"Hey Areli," said Bradford, as he kneeled down beside the lion and pet his head, "Meet our new guest, make her feel welcomed.'

Bradford then got up and walked out of the pen with the others, shutting the cage door behind him and locking it. As the native man walked out of sight, Areli approached Nala, still laying on the ground.

"Hello," he asked, hoping that she would answer.

The lioness then began to moan, beginning to wake up. Her eyes began to opened to see a lion at her side.

"Simba?" she asked thinking it was him.

"Simba?" a strange voice had said.

As Nala's vision cleared up, she the saw that the lion wasn't Simba.

"Are you Okay?" asked Areli, as the lioness got up back on her four paws.

"I'm fine," Nala answered, feeling a bit dizzy from the tranquilizer formula, "who are you?"

"I'm Areli," answered the lion, "and welcome to Richmond Zoo, Uh."

"Nala," said Nala, telling her name to the lion, the lioness the looked around at the caged den, there was a white wall with a thin, metal bare, window, the ground was covered in hay, "what is this place?"

"Its home for me and my family," answered Areli.

"There are others?" Nala asked, hearing that there are other lions here in this so called zoo.

"Yeah," answered Areli, "There about seven of us outside, would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," said Nala, wanting to meet the his pride.

"Come on, follow me," Areli said as he turned to the the square door way to the outside, Nala followed through, and came outside, walking on light brown grass. Nala looked up a hill and saw two lionesses laying on the top of the hill, one with a liter of two cubs, just five days old, curled up at her side. Another a younger male, laying on a rock.

"Hey guys," Areli called out, as the others turned to him and Nala walking up the hill, and seeing another lioness.

"Areli, who's this?" asked one the lionesses, weary of the new lioness.

"This is Nala," Areli answered, "She's staying with us now."

"Its nice to meet you Nala," said the mother lioness, accepting her as a new member of the family, "I'm Leandra."

"You too," said Nala, seeing the two cubs, thinking back off Kopa, how much she mist her son.

"Is something wrong," Leandra asked.

"Huh, oh, no," answered Nala, trying to hide the pain inside.

"This is Ariella," said Areli, referring to the lioness, at the right side of Leandra.

"Hello," she said in her indian voice,

**{If your wondering, she's a indian lioness}**

"Hello," Nala said back.

"Thats Leon," said Areli, as Nala looked over at the young dark brown lion, laying on the rock, "He's kinda of a hard head."

"Areli," a old voice then was heard by the two.

The two then saw an old lion walking up.

"Osama," said Areli, "Let me introduce Nala, she's a new member of our family."

"Hello, Nala," Osama greeted in his old, cracking voice, "its nice to have someone new here."

"Thanks," said Nala, feeling a bit welcomed.

"We don't get many new lions joining us," Osama explained, "Of course, Len hasn't brought any new lions here for years."

"Len?" asked Nala, curious as to who he was.

"He's the man who brought you here," Areli explained, referring to the native man she had saw at the airport, "He's the one who takes care of us."

"Him and his son," added Osama.

"Son?" asked Nala.

Meanwhile outside the Zoo, to the parking lot, a boy who looked like the age of fifteen, with dark brown hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a dark green beg at his left side, ridding his bike toward the entrance building of the zoo, He came to a bike lot, and got off his bike, he slide the wheel of the bike in between the poles and chained it to the black thin poles, before walking into the large building.

He is then seen walking down the hall way, where to the left saw the pens of most animals, he sees Len ahead organizing som cleaning materials, Len then turned and saw the boy coming.

"Jay," he said, as he closed the two white, doors and got up to face the boy.

"Hey," Jay said back.

"How was school?" he asked curiously.

"It was Fine," answered Jay, as he set his beg on the covenant.

Len had taken care of Jay when he was five years old, after his mother died, raised him as his own son and tout him how to work at the Zoo with him, he and the lions have been family to Jay.

Jay got opened the cage door to the lion pen, an headed for the door inside.

"Hey Jay," said Len, as the boy turned to him "Be careful in there, we have a new lion, Okay, she's not used to being around humans, so give her space."

"Okay," Jay answered as he opened the door to the outside.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

The lions, hearing the opening door, then turns to see Jay, the one boy who was family to them, had returned after a long day of school.

"Jay," said Ariella as she got up and ran toward him.

Jay kneeled down as the lioness came up, and nuzzled the teenage boy as he laughed,

"Easy girl," he said, petting the lioness, "Its not the first time I've been gone."

Jay then got up and walked toward the other lions, he kneeled down next to Leandra and her two cubs, he petted the lioness mother, as she purred from the feeling of the boys hand strocking down her back.

Nala, seeing the white skinned boy, was curious, this must be the son of Len that these lions were talking about.

"Is that him?" asked Nala.

"Yeah," Areli answered, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

The two walked toward the boy, who was holding one of her cubs, having to know him since he was five, she knows she's no threat to her cubs, Jay looks to the two approaching lions, Jay noticed the tanned furred lioness.

"Hi there," Jay said, as he set the cub down next to its sibling, he shivered a bit, his heart racing a bit, having to see a new lion, untamed in the zoo.

The boy put his hand to her as if he was going to pet her, Nala growled a bit, not trusting the boy.

"Don't worry," Areli reassured, as Nala looked to him, "he won't hurt you."

Nala, wanting to believe it, she was still suspicious of the boy, having never to encounter humans, only hearing stories and what they were capable of, making the red flower, (AKA fire) having sticks of thunder and lighting, but the question still stood, could it be possible that Areli was right, maybe this boy wasn't a threat, she turned back to a boy, as Jays hand got closer, she allowed him, but her defenses were still high, Jays hand was then set on the head of the lioness, he then began to slowly stroke her fur, Nala, felling the smooth skin hand on her fur, was being to like it, he defenses began to lower, as her blue eyes shut, and she purred. Jays heart began to settle, as the lioness then sat down, enjoying the feeling. Areli smiled, seeing Jay and Nala bonding, But little did any of them know that they were being watched through the glass, separating the pen from outside, by the owner of the zoo, Mr, Anderson, he stares sternly, mad about give eight thousand dollars to John Lewis who had demanded more money then what he was providing, for bringing them this lioness for tourists. He looks in disgust at Nala, waisting all that money on one lioness.

Meanwhile back in the pidelands, Kopa was sitting on a tree rote, thinking of his mother, sad that he may never get to see her, from behind Simba watches his sad son, he then walks up to Kopa.

"Hey," he said, as he sat at the side of his son, hoping that Kopa would answer, But not one word was spoken from the cub, "Its a great day, why don't you go play with your friends."

Kopa then spoke up,

"Dad," he said, "Where did mom go?"

Simba sighed, "I don't know,Kopa, I just hope shes safe."

"Do you think she'll come back?" asked Kopa.

Simba was unsure how to answer that, he remained silent, making Kopa get angry, thinking that his own father had no hope of his own mates return.

"You don't, do you?" Kopa asked, in a angered pitch.

"Kopa, I didn't say that," Simba tried to explain, "Its just, she may not be given the chance to..."

Kopa then snapped, he ran away from his father starting cry.

"Kopa," Simba called out to his son, But Kopa just ran into the plain grass, out of site, Simba turned away in shame, he wished this never had happened.

**{I hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapters will take some time to come out, with school happening, But I promise to turn out when I get the chance, But anyway please comment and review.}**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day far back in the zoo, it was the time of afternoon, the suns heat was hot, but cut from the autumn breeze, Nala is seen laying on a warm rock, still thinking of her family, having them to be so far away, while she is stuck in this, prison with large, glass walls restraining her, with people on the other side, watching her. The lioness turned and saw a few families watching and looking at her time after time, she growled barring her sharp teeth, warning them, but what good did that have?

They all just kept on looking at her, they took no different response, to them it was more exciting. Areli, who was walking along the walls, saw that Nala was growling at the visitors who were watching them, he walked up to the unadapted lioness.

"I take it your not enjoying the company," he said, as Nala turned to him.

"Company?" asked Nala, feeling that these, things watching her was no company.

"Yeah," explained Areli, "Everyday people come to see us, its happen through generations."

"Why?" Nala asked, curious as to why humans would watch animals, when all she had ever heard was the cruel killings that came from them. "they like to kill us, haven't you heard of what they do?"

"Thats a question I asked before," explained Areil, thinking of the time when he was a cub, he asked his father, "I asked my father that, all he said was, not all of them are the same, and he was right these humans, Len raised us, he treated us good, Jay treated us like we were his family, not every human is what you think, Nala."

Nala, hearing those words, thought for a moment, is that true, can there be good in humans not all bad? can some be what Areli says.

"Just let things go there corse, you'll see," said Areli, "Your family, too."

As Areli walked away, Nala thought to herself, can she live in this, live in this world of being surrounded by walls, having humans stare at you day after day, without her husband and her son.

Meanwhile far from the zoo, in a school of junior high, the bell rang, and the students where released, Jay walked out with dozens of other students, he walked up to his bike that was chained to the bike holder, as he kneeled down, he took the lock, switching the numbers to unlock it.

And as he did, a few other boys walking by, saw Jay.

"Hey look, its the jungle boy," one said, teasing Jay, making him pause in anger, for throughout Jays life he's been bullied by other kids, for working in a zoo throughout his life, "Better hurry up an catch your vine."

The boys laughed at the remark, as Jay finished up unlocking his bike. He pulled it out of the lot and began ridding to the zoo.

After an hour of ridding his bike throughout the city, he had finally arrived at the zoo.

Back in the zoo, Nala is seen walking up to Ariella and Leandra who were talking to each other.

"Nala," said Leandra, as Nala set down beside Ariella, "How are you, dear."

"I'm fine," said Nala, hiding the fact that she didn't like it here, she looked all around at the walls that trap her, "Just not used to this place."

"Weren't you from a zoo?" Ariella asked curiously.

"No, I came from a place called the Pride Lands," Nala explained, telling them of the place where she has came from.

"The Pride lands?" Ariella asked.

"Yeah," said Nala, "Its a big place, it was my home, but it wasn't anything like this."

"My parents use to tell me of a place like that, no walls, you could run for miles, and their wouldn't be any restrained to hold you back," Leandra explained, "My mother would always tell me stories of places like that, sometimes I wish I could go to a place like that, even with..."

Nala knew what she meant, her two cubs, who were sleeping at her side. Every mother would want their children to have a life to be free, but thats even something that is no not so easily given.

(Thats all for now, sorry for it being sort, please comment and review)


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Jay is seen inside a snake pen. Scrubbing the glass inside with a cloth, when the door behind him then opened. Jay turned and saw Len walk in.

"Jay, when your done here, I need you to get Osama ready for check- up." Len explained.

"Alright," said Jay as he turned back to his scrubbing the glass.

A few passing minutes later, Jay is walking toward the lion pen, where his considered family is. When he then runs into a women in a light brown vest and shorts.

"Jay." she said, greeting the young boy.

"Hello Maria." Jay said back.

Maria was a veterinarian, she's treated many animals at the zoo, yet when it came to the lions, many of them hesitated when it came to being but to sleep, at least not unless Jay was doing it, seeing as how they trusted him and Len the most.

"You ready?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." said Jay.

Jay and Maria then headed together, to the lion pen.

Meanwhile inside the pen, Nala, Ariella, and Leandra continue to talk, Nala continued to tell of the life she had with her family in the Pridelands.

"That was so romantic of him." said Ariella, hearing about the time Simba had saved her from Shenzi when they were cubs in the grave yard.

"He sounds very brave." Leanna complemented.

"He is." said Nala, frowning a bit from being so far from him.

Leanna saw that Nala seem so sad about talking tellin them of her far separated husband.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." said Leanna, feeling sorry for Nala.

Nala smiled, seeing that someone cared.

"Thank you." she said back.

Suddenly the door to the pen opened, The three lionesses turned and saw Jay walking through the door with the veterinarian, Maria.

Nala stood up, a bit weary of the women. Jay and Maria approached Osama who was laying on the rock, the old lion turned to the two, as the young boy kneeled down beside him.

"You ready Osama?" Jay asked petting the old lion.

Nala was watching as Maria handed him a needle that had tranquilizer formula inside.

Nala saw the needle and began to have a glaring look, that was the one thing that had took her from her home, and from all she knew they could be taking Osama away some where. Nala the ran to stop it. Maria looked back and saw the attacking lioness.

"Jay, watch out!" Maria warned.

Jay turned, but before he could react Nala pinned him to the ground, barring her teeth at the boy. Jay had a look of fear, thinking that Nala was going to hurt him.

Areli, Osama, Ariella, and Leanna was shocked, seeing Nala attack Jay.

Suddenly Nala was pushed off by Leon, who growled at her, standing in defense of Jay.

"Jay are you alright?" asked Maria as she rushed to the boy.

Jay got up, he wasn't hurt, but a scratch on his skin from Nala's claw. Jay held the wound, feeling some pain, but not a lot. Maria help the boy up and walked him to the door way.

Nala felt a bit guilty for what she did, she tried to follow but was blocked by leon.

"Leave him alone." he said in a threatening voice.

"Leon, thats enough." said Areli, coming toward them.

Leon backed off and waled back to the ledge he laid on. Areli then turned to Nala, but had nothing to say to her and just walked away. He understood that she was new and not used to human kind, but seeing Jay get attack was more shocking to him then ever.

**[Thats all for now, keep in mind that what happened was an accident, Nala was just scared thats al, anyway, please comment and review]**


	9. Chapter 9

Jay sits in the metic room, sitting on the metic bed, as Maria patches his wound, given to him by Nala, who was protecting Osama. Len came in, hearing that Jay was attacked.

"Jay!" he said, rushing in, after hearing what happened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." answered Jay.

"That new lioness attacked Jay." explained Maria.

"She's not tamed, this was bound to happen, this is my fault." Len explained, taking the blame for what happened to Jay. "I'll start training her, in the mean time Jay you are to give her some space."

"Yes Len." answered Jay.

Len turned and left the room, Jay sighed, having a frown on his face his adopted father was always working, never really did anything with him, other then teach him how to work at the zoo, felt like he didn't have any care for him at all.

The sun was beginning to set, the lions were seen walking into the pen. Nala followed along, but was blocked by Leon, who growled at her, forbidding to let her come in. Nala turned back and walked away, Leon then went inside, passing by Areli who looked at him with a stern look.

Leon looked back, and just walked in.

Areli then looked back at Nala who settle down on one of the rocks. The lion, felling a bit sorry for her, it was a new world, and she was no where near adjusting to it. Areli walked toward her.

"Hey." he said, as Nala turned to him. "You wants some company?"

"Sure." answered Nala.

Areli set down next to Nala.

"I'm sorry about Leon, he's protective over the family, even Jay." Areli explained.

"Oh." said Nala, understanding why. "I'm sorry, for attacking Jay, I thought he was taking Osama."

"What?" asked Areli. "No, they were just going to give him a check up, he needs it, but its okay, he's missed some in the past, he can miss one more, anyway, I know your not used to this place, so I don't blame you."

"I hope Jays okay." said Nala, feeling guilty about what she did.

"I'm sure he is, he's been hurt before, but nothing major." explained Areli, thinking of the times with Jay, he would get bit and scratched when Areli, Leanna and Ariella were just cubs, they would play with Jay, roughly. "but I don't think he blames you."

Nala, smiled at Areli, he was being a really great friend to her, ever since she first came.

"Thanks." said Nala, as he nuzzled him under his chin, purring.

"It was nothing." he said back with a smile.

Nala laid her head down her paws, fading into her dreams. Areli smiled and soon after, fell asleep, too.

The next day, Len, holding a stick, places a piece of meat on the tip, he then turned, walks through the door way of the pen. Meanwhile Nala was laying on the rock, everyone else stayed clear of her, after what happened, except for Areli. She then heard the door open, she turned, and saw the native man, approach with stick. He held it toward the lioness. Nala gave a confused look, what was he doing. Nala turned Areli who came up to her.

"Whats he doing?" she asked.

"He wants you to follow it." explained Areli, having to do this before.

"Why?" asked Nala, looking back, confused, looking back at Len.

The man held the meat close.

Nala growled, getting irritated by this.

Jay was walking along, to find a place where he would be needed, he passed by the lion pen, where he saw, Len, trying to train Nala, holding a stick, with a chunk of meat on the tip, he tried to make Nala follow it, but no matter the effort, she only growled, and tried to slash the stick out of his hand. The other lions just watched, Leon, watched closely.

Jay then headed down to the way into the pen. Len continued to try an train Nala. But the lioness then slashed her paw and knocked the stick out of Lens hands. Len stepped back to the door way, carefully. Nala continued barring her teeth, put remembering not to strike, but giving him a warning. And as a trainer, he reads the signs Nala gives and backs away. Len goes through the door and close the door.

"Len?" asked Jay, who was standing outside the pen. "You alright?"

"Yeah." answered Len.

The man then turned to to the young boy.

"That Lioness is too stubborn." he said. "I'll have to find another way."

As Len walked out of the pen and down the hall. Jay looked to the door way and walked through the door. Nala saw Jay com through the door way. This made Leon get into a pouncing position, getting ready to strike on Nala in case she would attack, again. Jay came up to the stick and picked it up, he turned and saw Nala, staring at him. Jay then held the stick out to her. But this time Nala followed was more calmer, trusting the boy.

Jay moved it left, the lioness turned right, keeping her eyes on it. He pointed it left, the lioness continued to follow it. Outside the pen, Len walking by turned and saw Jay training the lioness, he was so surprised at the sight. Jay then ran, and Nala followed along. Jay then lifted the stick up. He then stopped. Nala then jump and caught the piece of meat and then landed on all fours. Areli, Ariella, Leanna, and Osama were surprised at the site, Nala was following along with Jay. Leon settled down, but was still suspicious. Jay came up to the lioness, as she turn to him.

"Nice one, girl." said Jay, as he bent down and petted her. Len still watching from the behind the glass fence, was so amazed, this lioness was trained by one single boy.

**(I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and review)**


	10. Chapter 10

Far back to the Pride Lands, Kopa was sitting at the watering hole. He thought about only his mother and hope that she may come back, where ever she was. He looked down at the water below. The memories he had with Nala was all that was left and maybe all he will have of her. How she would tell him that he was just like Simba, giving him bath, racing across the plains, it was all gone. Kopa's eyes closed tightly. He tried to not let go of hope.

A hyrax named Pimbi, one of Kopa's best friends, ran out of the tall plain grass being chased by a Afua, a yellow fur like Kopa. The two c came up from behind the sadden cub.

"Hey Kopa." he said with a smile, wanting to play with Kopa. "Wanna goo race?"

Kopa didn't respond to him, but just kept looking down.

"Kopa?" Afua asked, curiously as he walked up to his side and saw that Kopa was upset about something.

"No thanks." Kopa said as he got up and walked away from his friends. Afua and Pimbi watched as Kopa walked away from them. But they weren't the only ones. Simba was watching from a a distant hill. He sighed, seeing that Kopa wasn't letting go or making an effort to let go. But like him, he didn't want to let go either. Nala was a close friend to him and the one he loves most in this world, there wasn't anyway to do it.

"Simba?"

The lion king looked behind and saw Sarabi walking up to her son and sat beside her son.

"Mother, what should I do?" asked Simba asked, seeing that Sarabi is the wisest lioness in the pride.

"Simba, theres nothing we can do." Sarabi explained. "those who took Nala, take others away all the time, they rarely ever came back, and those who do always saw say the come from a land distant land."

"Why do they take those we love away?" Simba asked, wanting to know the reason of why they took Nala.

"I don't know, my son." Sarabi answered. "Where ever the humans have taken her, we can only hope that Nala is safe."

Simba turned away, trying to father this in his mind in his mind, Mufassa had told him that humans have killed many of the ones in the pride lands. And have taken others, why do they do this, do they see the pain and suffering they bring all for what?

"Simba." Sarabi said as her son turned to look at her. "Remember that there is always good in all living things, its our choice in what path we take."

Sarabi nuzzled her son and then walked back to Pride Rock. Simba thought of what his mother said. There is good in all, could there be good in the humans?

(Thats all for now, Please comment and Review)


End file.
